Daddy's Little Girl
by tgrfan23
Summary: When baby Emma arrives early, James must pack a lifetime of fatherhood into a few short minutes as he races to save his little girl.  Spoilers for 1x01, Pilot.


_a/n: I've been away from writing for a while, as one of my other shows trashed my preferred ship, but having recently watched the **Pilot** for **Once Upon a Time**, I was inspired to pull this together. Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas are so amazing as Snow and Charming, and this sequence was just so marvelously done. Baby Emma and all the dialogue from the **Pilot** belong to Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and the producers of this show; I'm just having a bit of fun in their sandbox. I hope you enjoy, dear readers._

* * *

><p>"What is it?"<p>

"The baby," Snow gasped between pants, "she's coming."

_No!__ No__ no__ no __no__ no__ no__ no__ … __this__ can't __be__ happening!_ the voice in Prince James' head shouted, while his actual voice bellowed for Doc as he swept Snow off her feet, whisking her to their bed. Once Doc arrived, James stepped aside to allow the dwarf to do his work. He kissed Snow's forehead tenderly, whispering, "I'll be right back, my darling."

James took the castle stairs three at a time, running at top speed towards Gepetto's workshop. The woodsmith looked up, surprised at the intrusion, as James burst through the doors.

"Gepetto, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the situation has become much more urgent. The Queen is on her way, and Snow is in labor. We need that wardrobe finished now!"

"The work is almost finished, but I will work faster, Your Highness," Gepetto replied. "Go, be with your princessa," he admonished, shoving James back out the door.

James returned to the master suite to find Snow propped up against a mountain of pillows, sweating profusely and screaming in pain, while Doc bustled about, gathering instruments and medicinals.

"James?" Snow asked plaintively in between contractions.

Rushing to the bed, he clasped her hand tightly, hoping to alleviate her worries with his presence. "I'm right here, my love. Gepetto is almost finished with the wardrobe. Just hold on a little longer."

Snow shook her head furiously, groaning through another contraction. "I'm not sure I can, James. This is all wrong, it's too soon."

James had long ago resigned himself to the understanding that, assuming all went according to plan, their daughter would not know her father until she reached adulthood. He was comforted by the idea that Emma would, at least, have her mother's love to guide her. Now, that plan was falling apart entirely, literally crashing down around their heads. He fought with every fiber of his being to keep those bittersweet thoughts from showing on his face; Snow needed his faith more than anything at the moment.

Hours passed and Snow's labor progressed, the contractions growing increasingly more painful. Snow's anguished screams could be heard throughout the castle.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo! I can't …. have this baby now!" she screamed as Doc reached over to wipe the sweat off her brow.

"It's going to be okay, the wardrobe's almost finished, just hold on," James cooed.

Suddenly, the doors swung open, revealing a triumphant Gepetto. "Is ready!"

James immediately moved to scoop Snow off the bed, but was stopped by a baleful look from Doc, who was shaking his head. "It's too late, we can't move her."

"Too late? What do you mean, too late? We have to get Snow to the wardrobe!"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Doc replied sorrowfully, "but there's nothing we can do to stop it." The tears that had been slowly leaking from Snow's eyes quickly increased to rivers streaking down her cheeks.

"Everything is going to be okay, love," James whispered reassuringly. "We're having a baby. Can you focus on that?"

Snow nodded, steeling herself against the increasingly painful contractions. As the minutes blurred, all worries over the Evil Queen's curse were temporarily forgotten as the reality of Emma's impending birth set in.

Half an hour later, Doc gently set a squalling baby girl in Snow's arms before retreating to a respectful distance to allow the new family time to adapt to their new circumstances. James stared down adoringly at the tiny baby wrapped snugly in her blanket. _This__ is __our __daughter_, he thought to himself as tears started running down his own face. _How__ could __life __be __so __cruel __as __to __give__ this __beautiful __little __girl __to __us, __then __take __all __this __away? _Their smiles and tears of joy at the arrival of this precious child quickly faded as reality set back in.

"The wardrobe ... it only takes one," Snow lamented through her tears. The Queen's forces could be heard breaching the castle's defenses, and they both knew time was running perilously short.

James hugged his wife and child as tightly as they would allow. "Then our plan has failed. At least we're together," he said with a measure of reassurance that did not reach his heart.

Snow's expression shifted from resignation to determination. "No ... you have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe - "

"Are you out of your mind?" James asked in total disbelief, but Snow was insistent.

"It's the only way, you have to send her through!"

"No, no no no no no … you don't know what you're saying!" he replied, desperately trying to talk some sense into his wife. How could he possibly send Emma away now, with no one to protect her?

"No, but I do! We have to believe that she'll come back to us. We have to give her her best chance!" Snow wailed.

Reluctantly, James acknowledged that Snow was right. He placed a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead, before Snow said her farewells.

"Goodbye, Emma," she whispered in between sobs. She kissed her baby girl, then handed her gently to her father. James cradled Emma protectively in the crook of his arm, leaned in to kiss Snow, then dashed off for the nursery, grabbing his favorite sword on the way out.

He placed one more quick kiss on her head._ I__ won't __fail __you, __Emma; __I__ would__ die __to __protect __you._

Snow's sobs of heartbreak and misery echoed through the halls as James made his way through the castle.

He encountered surprisingly little resistance until he reached the nursery, where two of his guards had already fallen to the Queen's soldiers. He quickly dispatched the evil knights, taking a slice to the shoulder for his trouble, and kicked down the door to the room. As he swiftly crossed the room to the wardrobe, a painful realization hit.

_This__ is __it, __Emma. __This __is __where __you __leave __us._

Twenty-eight years of memories that would never be flashed before his eyes in the blink of a moment as he carefully laid the baby on the floor of the wardrobe.

_Her first word.  
>Her first birthday party.<br>Her first steps.  
>Giving her a toy sword for her first Christmas.<br>Teaching her how to ride a horse and shoot an arrow.  
>Teaching her how to dance, with her little feet stepping on his toes, swaying to some unheard music.<br>Balls and parties and functions with their subjects, all of whom adored their beautiful, smart, charming princess.  
>Her wedding, to a "Prince Charming" of her very own.<em>

His last kiss for his baby girl would have to convey all that he did not have time to put into words. _I'm __sorry,__ Emma.__ I__ wish __it __didn't __have __to__ be__ this __way. I wish we could have had more time with you. __I __have __faith __in __you. __I __love __you._

Instead, he whispered, "Find us," as he slammed the doors shut and locked them tight. He was just in the nick of time, as two more of the Queen's soldiers burst into the room. At full strength, James would have easily been their match, but he was weakened by the injury to his shoulder and the adrenaline of the day's events was already starting to wear off. As he felt a sword pierce his side and collapsed to the ground in excruciating pain, only one thought ran through his head.

_Tell me Emma is safe. Show me that I didn't fail her._

The guardsmen instantly followed his gaze to the wardrobe and broke open the lock. Upon seeing that the wardrobe was empty, he allowed the pain to overtake him, a faint smile of satisfaction on his lips.

_She is safe. _

_I will see you again someday, Emma._

And then he allowed the world to fade to black.


End file.
